matthew_jabez_nazariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Gumball
Coach's Mansion DLC Rankings Once you reach L, you will unlock more voodoo dolls and upgrades. The following people who can get information on your watch are: *Mr. Dos: Civilians, enemies, objectives and survivors *Professor E. Gadd: Ghosts *Diego: Animals *Crazy Dave: Plants *Mrs. Puff: Vehicles *Engineer: Buildings *Elizabeth Conway: Special faction members *Tony Hawk: Skills First, they will tell you good news. They will give you points. After that, they will tell you bad news. They will also give you decrease your points. The following ranks are: *M: Closed until furthur notice by the United Nations Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission N: Temporary closed *O: Closed forever *P: This property has been quarantined until further notice. A list of evacuation centers will be updated hourly and broadcast on all radio frequencies around the world. *Q: Evacuations will be started immediately *R: Ghastly murders *S: Mass murder of children and adults beware *T: Different evacuation centers says: Please form an orderly line so that a CEDA representative can ensure you are free of ghostification, illness or possession before allowing you through thge perimeter. Please keep your facemask on at all times. Please leave your house due to large number of ghosts. *U: Please proceed to the different evacuation centers *V: Thanks for your memories. *W: Quarantine: Contagious disease: No one may enter or leave this building by order of the civil emergency and defense agency. Trespassers will be prosecuted or haunted. *X: This property has been quaranted and almost completely haunted until further notice *Y: Please evacuate immediately due to zombies *Z: Abandon all hope, ye who enter here Main Menu *'Arcade' - Play only one episode. *'Complete mission' - Play a full story. *'Free play' - Play a previously completed episode on the complete mission mode with unlocked stuff. *'Multiplayer' - Battle against your friends with two controllers or more controllers or your WLAN. *'Options' - Edit your game's status. *'Extras' - See your goodies. *'Credits '- Watch the credits. *'Coach's Mansion' - Play the most exciting and epic zombie adventure. (exclusive for PS3, PS4, XBox 360 and XBox One) *'Quit '- The Toas, Homestruckers and the gods of all religions will frown upon this option. (exclusive for PC) Quit Quotes (PC Only) *Are you sure you want to let those Soviets win? *If you want to make the premiere party guests cry, then go ahead. Scenes Training (Intro) *'Pat Cashman': December 12, 3059. *'WordWorld Mr. Narrator': Once upon a time, in a winter and snowy afternoon in Jungle Beach, during the middle of the war, a resistance mission started on October 31, 3059... *to a beach bunker where the General of Elmore was saying Merry Christmas Episode 2 (Intro) *'Pat Cashman': July 25, 3005 *'Whyatt Beanstalk Champalang': It is time to transform. Ready? *'All': Ready! *'Whyatt Beanstalk' Champalang: Arms in! Pig, Red, Pea, Puppy, put your arms in. *put their arms in *'Whyatt Beanstalk Champalang': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...Super Readers... *Super Readers lift their hands *'All': ...to the rescue! *cheers *'All': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let the transformation begin! *cheers. Cut to Littlest Pig transforming into Alpha Pig *'Alpha Pig': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let us all welcome: Alpha Pig, with alphabet power! *cheers. Cut to Little Red Riding Hod transforming into Wonder Red *'Wonder Red': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let us all welcome: Wonder Red, with word power! *cheers. Cut to Princess Pea transforming into Princess Presto *'Princess Presto': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let us all welcome: Princess Presto, with spelling power! *cheers. Cut to a Whyatt transforming into Super Why *cheers. Cut to Whyatt Beanstalk transforming into Super Why *'Super Why': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let us all welcome: Super Why, with the power to read! *cheers. Cut to a puppy transforming into Woofster *'Woofster': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let us all welcome: Woofster, with dictionary and language power! *cheers. Fade back to a bookclub *'Super Why': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, together we are... *Super Readers drop the possessions and lift their right hands *'Super Readers': ...the Super Readers! *crowd stand ups and cheers, fireworks boom on a firework display, confetti, streamer and balloons fell, spotlights move around, and an airshow display was shown as an epic music was played as the Super Readers bow, until the head of the Super Readers call, as the background fade back to the bookclub, everything disappears immediately and the music stops with a record scratch and return to their normal pose *'Head of Super Readers': Kopan! Discussion! *'Super Why': That is our chief. He had his wife named Elizabeth Conway, the one who had a professional surveillance skill. Come on! *Super Readers goes inside the briefing room in the book club *'Co-Head of the Super Readers': Super Readers...explain a while. *Super Readers salute *'Super Why': Yes, it has, Lieutenant General Garfield Jeremy. Brigader General Maxwell. *'Brigader General Maxwell Vhongaranga': Let us get right down to business, Super Why. We need you to investigate a terrorist organization. Which one, sir? *'Lieutenant General Garfield Jeremy Langponga': It is a group based in Europe called "W.O.L.F." (Western Order Liberation Front). *'Alpha Pig': This is going to be one heck of a mission. They will do whatever it takes to complete their objectives. *'Bridager General Maxwell Vhongaranga': According to our intelligence reports, W.O.L.F. is after one of our top secret military weapons. *'Lieutenant General Garfield Jeremy Langponga': The investigation results show that the information that the information obtained is reliable. But we cannot discern which weapon they are after or who their contact is. We suspect that it might be an inside job, although we have no details. *'Bridager General Maxwell Vhongaranga': Captain, that is why we need you to investigate warehouses to find the W.O.L.F. hideout. *'Lieutenant General Garfield Jeremy Langponga': Then who can help? Episode 2 (Outro) *Why and Super Daniel attempt to reach to the control balcony *'Super Why': Just a...little...bit...more, Super Daniel! *'Super Daniel': And we will have to save this country, super neighbor! *to UCAVs shooting small nuclear missiles *'Elizabeth "Beth" Conway Vhongaranga': All the missiles has been launched! *to the Super Readers attempting to commit suicide very slowly with a revolver. Cut to the Super Daniel Superhero Team also attempting to commit suicide very slowly with a revolver. Cut to Super Daniel and Super Why. Camera pans to SpongeBob and the real Daniel lifting two and pan to their boots, revealing Giorgio Bruno, Evan Bernard and Captain William Rush, lifting harder *'Captain William Rush Kianghalangha': Uggh...! And it is too late! You must...stop the UCAVs! And you must...save this country! Lift, Daniel! Lift SpongeBob! You two, lift! Lift faster! *and SpongeBob lift as Super Daniel and Super Why reaches the control panel and presses the red button as the small missiles self-destruct. The crowd cheers happily. The UCAVs turn around Ending *'Jack': Congratulations, sir. You beat the game. Animals Rescued - 100 Animals *'Diego': Good work, amigos friends. You rescued 100 animals. But there are 900 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found ten percent. I now award you a Animal Rescuer hoodie. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fantastic grand prize to reveal and receieve. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 200 Animals *'Diego': Good news, amigos friends! You rescued 200 animals. But there are 800 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found twenty percent. I now award you a distress flare from the shipwreck of Titanic located in the Atlantic Ocean. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fantastic grand prize to reveal and receieve. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 300 Animals *'Diego': Great news, amigos friends! You rescued 300 animals. But there are 700 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found thirty percent. I now award you a Animal Rescuers binoculars. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fantastic grand prize to reveal and receieve. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 400 Animals *'Diego': Excellent news, amigos friends! You rescued 400 animals. But there are 600 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found fourty percent. I now award you a M1 Garand hunting rifle. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fantastic grand prize to reveal and receieve. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 500 Animals *'Diego': Wonderful news, amigos friends! You rescued 500 animals. But there are 500 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found fifty percent. I now award you a Animal Rescuer wild animal detection device. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fantastic grand prize to reveal and receive. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 600 Animals *'Diego': Epic news, amigos friends! You rescued 600 animals. But there are 400 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found sixty percent. I now award you a Animel Rescuer animal analyst device. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fanstastic grand prize to reveal and receive. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 700 Animals *'Diego': Nice news, amigos friends! You rescued 700 animals. But there are 300 animals to find. *'Alicia':Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found seventy percent. I now award you a M1 Garand upgrade. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fanstastic grand prize to reveal and receive. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 800 Animals *'Diego': Awesome news, amigos friends! You rescued 800 animals. But there are 200 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found eighty percent. I now award you an Animal Rescuing equipment set upgrade. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fanstastic grand prize to reveal and receive. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 900 Animals *'Diego': Wonderful news, amigos friends! You rescued 900 animals. But there are 100 animals to find. *'Alicia': Do you see this cardboard thermometer? It goes up to one thousand. You have only found ninty percent. I now award you a set of Animal-Rescuing buildings in city re-building mode. You earned it. *'Baby Jaguar': When you have rescued all one thousand, I will reward you an ultimate and fanstastic grand prize to reveal and receive. *'Diego': What are you waiting for? Al rescate, amigos! the rescue, my friends! To the rescue! Get out there and the find the rest! Animals Rescued - 1000 Animals *'Diego': Yay! Misión completa! complete! Mission complete! Congratulations on your rescue mission! Very wonderful work, amigo friend! *'Alicia': And you have rescued all one thousand animals! One hundred percent! *'Baby Jaguar': We of the Nick Jr. National Animal Rescuing Organization make you a honorary animal rescuer, first-class. Well done! Rawr-rawr! *'Diego': There is the only way to receive that award. *'Alicia': And it is so secret that if we told you, we would like to congratulate that we, the Animal Rescuers, are now added to the Multiplayer Mode. Go to the pause menu, choose "Quit Game", then choose yes and choose "Multiplayer Mode" to choose us and we will fight against someone in a battle arena. *'Baby Jaguar': Be grateful, Spanish-speaking mortal! This is not some kind of a video-game. This is just only a real-life. See how why a video game creator made this game? This is not a video game. Right? *'SpongeBob': Right. *'Baby Jaguar': Then, we will see you later. Good luck dissolving the Soviet Union. *change their clothes by turning their hoodie clothes into cheerleading clothes and pom-poms *'Alicia, Baby Jaguar & Diego': You are number one! You are nubmer one! You are number one!...